


Make My Favorite

by SoulForAnime



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, I wrote this as an application for a zine, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, for now, idk i might continue this, so i thought i'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulForAnime/pseuds/SoulForAnime
Summary: Richie and Eddie are very busy, and sometimes have to speak through their assistants.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Make My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally wrote this as a warm-up, then I re-wrote it for an application for a zine I was featured in, so I thought I'd share! It's nothing extravagant, but it's kinda cute, and I don't really have anything up here on my page yet so I thought, why not! Anyways, I'm working on other pieces, it's just a matter of finishing them, thanks!

At this point in Richie’s career, he had people that took care of most things for him; they set his appointments, made calls on his behalf, got him lunch, and so on. Most of his days not spent performing were usually spent in meetings or conferences, setting up more performances- needless to say, he’s been busy. Unfortunately, this meant less time with his ever-so-loving husband-to-be, Eddie Kaspbrak.

To be fair, Eddie also worked a lot, especially since recently getting promoted, leading him to sometimes even work weekends. Richie told him he worked too hard, always saying something along the lines of, “you don’t even have to work if you don’t want to, you know I can take care of you,” but Eddie being the stubborn and independant man he was, always insisted he liked working, despite his constant complaints of everyone and everything in the office. Richie always just let Eddie do what made him happy, so he would always just laugh and give him a kiss.

Thinking of Eddie always made Richie miss him, so whenever he got the chance, he always tried to give him a call at the office. He snuck out of the meeting promptly once it had finished and made his way to a seemingly empty hallway before his manager came along to drag him to his next gig.

It rang twice, “Berkley Insurance, how may I help you?” Richie recognized the voice of Eddie’s receptionist, Katy. Really sweet girl, she always had a smile on her face and laughed way too hard at Richie’s jokes, sometimes even snorting- it was always funnier than the actual joke.

“Hey Katy, it’s Richie, is Eddie busy right now?” Most of the time, Eddie was busy either in a meeting himself or writing up some kind of report, or something else Richie didn’t really understand. He always gave it a shot anyway.

“Hi Richie! Sorry, he’s in between meetings right now and actually…” Richie waited while she typed something out on her computer, “it looks like he’s totally booked until he leaves tonight. I can try and catch him after this one ends, you wanna leave a message?”

During their busy weeks, Richie and Eddie pretty much communicated via their assistants and receptionists. Always a note here, and a memo there, if they were really lucky they might even text each other directly. But alas Eddie felt it “unprofessional” to be on his cell phone at work so that usually only happened when their lunch breaks lined up. Today wasn’t one of those days so it looked like Richie would just have to leave him a message.

“Uh yeah tell him..tell him I hope he’s having a good day and I love him. Oh and I’ll see him at home! And it’s his turn to cook, so make my favorite!” Richie never really knew what he wanted to say to Eddie, he just wanted to tell him something. Ever since they’d reconnected, he wanted to be around him 24/7, and live completely in his bubble, and anytime they were apart he always felt a little bit- off. He didn’t want to be clingy or codependent on Eddie since they were both two perfectly capable grown men, but at the same time, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend the rest of your waking moments with the only man you’ve ever really loved- right?

“Sure thing! I’ll leave him a note, have a good day Richie!” Richie said a quick goodbye and almost immediately was whisked away by his manager who’d managed to find him and drag him away down another hallway to some pitch meeting. Wow, he thought sarcastically, I love my job.

Honestly, sometimes Richie wasn’t even involved in a huge chunk of his meetings, he’d just let his manager talk about scheduling and “logistics” Richie didn’t understand nor did he care to. He did his part of pitching material and coming up with the “ideas” you know, the hard stuff, he always told himself. Sometimes he’d tell jokes at inappropriate times, but it still made people laugh; anything to pass the time. Eventually, their last meeting came to an end, Richie breathing a sigh of relief, shaking peoples’ hands on his way out but still making a straight shot to the door.

His assistant greeted him right outside, talking a million miles an hour as usual, “So while you were in there, I got you this, thought you could use it,” she said handing him a cup of god knows what, “you’ve got tomorrow pretty much free, I called the doctor about that problem area you know? She said to put this on it twice a day..” Richie was starting to zone her out, wanting to see if Eddie had texted him when she handed him a note.

“Oh yeah, Eddie sends this,” she said with a smile. He took the note and let out the lightest chuckle.

Get home soon, I’m making spaghetti.

-Eddie  
P.S. I love you too asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that super short story! More are in the works! (Especially some more mature stuff *wink*)
> 
> -S


End file.
